Love and Lust
by d0ubtfuL
Summary: There's a very thin line between love and lust... Warning: this is a crossover fic CCSHP


**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or HP.**

**Summary: **The CCS gang is already in Hogwarts, entering their 6th Year. Wait, Xiao-Lang's with Cho Chang? Madison's with Draco? What about Sakura, Harry, Eriol, Ron and Hermione? Boy, what a mix up… What will happen if they finally meet each other for their last year's thrilling adventure? (Guess you have to read to find out!)

**A/N: **_I'll be using Tomoyo and Meiling's English name - Madison Taylor and Meiling Rae- okay? As for Syaoran, I'll use his Chinese name - Li Xiao-Lang. But I think I'll use the other's Japanese names okay? So don't get confused… _

" " Dialogues

_Thoughts_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

"Bye monster!" a tall young man in his middle 20's asserted as he ruffles the hair of the teenage girl in front of him. He has dark brown hair and was pretty good looking.

"Touya! I'm not a monster!" shouted the auburn haired teenager in response as she tidies up her tangled locks. Her emerald eyes were shinning with annoyance and excitement both at the same time. She was about a foot shorter than her brother and was in her 17 years of age.

"Stop it Touya, Sakura's getting annoyed," a honey-brown haired man interrupted with a warm smile on his face. He wore simple-framed glasses and was about as tall as his son. "Be careful Sakura," he uttered sweetly as he turns to his daughter. "You know what happened last year…"

Sakura shrugged and flashed a beaming smile at her father. "I've never been entangled with any of the devastating events at school since I entered… Don't worry about me," she ensured him. "I'll send an owl every month."

"You better, squirt," Touya interjected. It sounded more out of worry than a threat she assumed it was intended as.

Sakura simply grinned at him. "I better go or the train will leave me. Bye!" she bid them goodbye before dragging her luggage into the train.

The train whistled loudly as soon as she stepped foot in the metal transport. She walked through the narrow hallway as she searched for a vacant seat, and if lucky enough, the compartment where people she knew are.

00 00 00 00 00

A black-haired, bespectacled boy in his 17 stomped inside a train compartment with all his luggage at hand. "I barely found you," he told his two companions who were already inside before him.

"Bloody hell… What happened to you?" the red-haired one asked, referring to how messy the boy who just entered looked. He was tall and lanky and freckles showed in his cheeks.

"First years this year are darn too cocky if you ask me," he replied before throwing his baggage unto the top compartments. "I was literally _squished _in the middle of them all! And they didn't even recognized me as someone older worthy to be allowed to walked through all of them!" he exclaimed.

"Oh you're exaggerating Harry," the only girl in the train compartment retorted as she brings down the book she was reading a few minutes ago. She had wavy honey-brown hair and was looking more intellectual than her other two mates.

The red-haired boy shrugged in his seat before finding the words to reply. "No he's not 'Mione," he told the bright-looking girl. "Did you see the First Year girl? She nearly turned Goyle into a toad earlier when he got in her way! Of course it would be my pleasure to see that dufus' butt kicked… but the point is she hasn't entered Hogwarts yet and she's already good at threatening!"

"Bet you ten galleons she'd end up in Slytherin!" Harry exclaimed with external disgust.

Hermione shook her head at how her friends were acting. They're afraid of a little First Year girl for crying out loud! "Hold your horses Ron," she spat at the half-witted Weasley. "She can't be _that_ bad."

"You're right," Harry was the one who answered. "She couldn't be all that devious."

Hermione sighed at his answer. Finally, she was talking some sense into her colleagues! She almost voiced out her bliss when a disappointing follow-up beat her to it that she nearly moaned her nuisance.

"'Cause there can never be anyone as troublesome as Malfoy!" he added, venom seeping out from every word.

Ron shrugged at the name.

Hermione, on the other hand, found it useless to retaliate and simply returned to her reading after rolling her eyes. "You two are hopeless…" she whispered seemingly to no one.

"Excuse me," a voice came from the door making all heads turn. A girl with auburn hair and emerald green eyes was standing by the compartment door smiling. "I was wondering if I could sit here," she told them.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione smiled back at her. Hermione out of her natural politeness and, Harry and Ron because they obviously found the girl pretty. Typical boys.

"Sure," Hermione was the one who replied as she moved further to the end of the couch to provide the girl considerable amount of space to sit in.

"Thank you," the girl told Hermione as she moved inside the compartment with all her things and took a seat. "By the way, I'm Sakura Kinomoto," she introduced herself as she offered her hand for a shake.

Hermione took it gracefully. _Finally, someone with the same breeding! _she thought to herself. "Nice to meet you Sakura. I'm Hermione Granger," she introduced herself as well before letting go of the hand.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said when Sakura offered him her hand next.

"Harry Potter," Harry told her before taking her hand that was also extended to him.

"So you're Harry Potter," Sakura said with mild enthusiasm. It was the first time anyone had acknowledged The-Boy-Who-Lived without wailing. "Can't believe I'll finally meet you after all my years in Hogwarts," she added like their conversation was just like any ordinary one.

"You mean you're not new here?" Ron interrogated with awe.

Hermione had to roll her eyes again. "Yeah right… she really _does_ look like a first year!" she remarked with sarcasm.

Sakura held back a chuckle before answering the redhead's question. "No. It's actually my 6th Year here," she told him.

"Really?" Harry voiced his surprise. "What House are you in?"

"Gryffindor."

"How come we never saw you before?" it was Hermione's turn to be amazed. She thought she knew everybody in their year - in Gryffindor at least - that she was as astonished as Ron and Harry now.

"I prefer minding my own business," she answered plain and simple.

Hermione leaned back with a sigh. "Well, at least we know you now."

00 00 00 00 00

"Get off me Pansy!" a tall, blonde haired Slytherin wailed as he pushed the girl from his lap. He glared at the overthrown body and a frown curled in his lips. "How many times do I have to repeat myself? I DO NOT WANT YOU!"

The girl moaned in pain the moment she hit the ground with a loud 'THUD!'. "But Draco, baby," she sounded as if she was a pleading child. "No matter how many times you deny it, I know you love me," she augmented seducingly as she stood up from the floor. "So, I'm giving you another cha-"

"Oh come off it, slut!" an indigo haired girl cut Pansy off the moment she opened the compartment door and saw the little scene the two were making. She stomped her way inside and sat beside Draco with a smirk. "This hottie's already been taken."

Pansy shrugged irritatingly before glaring at the girl who just entered. "Yes he is," she sneered. "By me! So get off him Taylor!" she added as she grabbed the indigo haired girl by the arm.

By the time Pansy had gotten hold of the girl's arm, Draco had already taken his wand out and pointed it threateningly at her. "Let her go," he ordered her warningly.

"B-But Draco…" Pansy stammered as her grip loosens.

"NOW!"

She had no other choice but to release Madison's arm and stomp her way out of the compartment after glaring for a few seconds.

"You look SO cute when you're angry," Madison remarked as she watched Draco keep his wand back to his pocket. Her amethyst eyes looked seducing and mischievous.

Draco leaned forward to her direction. "Of course I am," he replied before closing the gap between them. He held her head in position with his right hand while his left explored her back.

Madison kissed him back passionately as her hands kept Draco's face in place. She loved the heat between them.

A voice growled from further inside the compartment. "Could you two get a room?" it interjected disgustedly, breaking the lover's kiss.

Madison pulled away with a smirk. She turned to where the voice came from and glared playfully at the person whom the voice belonged to. "If you're jealous, why don't you go to your girlfriend and do the same?" she taunted him.

"Not that your little Cho Chang would be anything like mine… but I guess she'll do," Draco added mockingly.

The chestnut brown haired boy rolled his amber eyes. Like Draco, he had a perfectly built body and his hair was adorably messy. "I don't do lust," he replied unaffected.

"Whatever Xiao-Lang," Draco told him with his one-of-a-kind smirk. "Just leave or bare with our _lust_."

"I'll leave," Xiao-Lang replied. And without another word, he left.

"So… where were we?"

00 00 00 00 00

"5 Chocolate Frogs please," Harry ordered when the food trolley halted in front of their compartment and the old lady asked them if they wanted anything. He took galleons from his pocket and handed it over to her.

A black-haired Chinese girl emerged from the other end and beamed at the old lady before telling her what she wanted. She only noticed Harry who was momentarily avoiding his gaze at her when she handed out her money. "Hi Harry," she muttered audibly under her breath.

"Hey Cho," Harry couldn't avert his look anymore and had no choice but to greet her as well. He couldn't leave since the trolley lady hadn't given his change yet.

"Cho!" a voice called out from behind the girl, making her turn its way. "I was looking for you," a boy with messy chestnut brown hair told her as he halted in front of the trolley as well.

Cho smiled at the guy before returning her gaze at Harry. "Harry, this is Xiao-Lang," she introduced him doubtfully.

If looks could kill, Harry would've died then and there with all the glare daggers the guy was shooting at him. "Nice to meet you," he managed to hide the malevolence in his voice.

"C'mon," Xiao-Lang invited as he directs Cho away from the cart with his hand on her waist.

Cho shrugged a little as she was turned around. "Well, see you," she told Harry before she was completely out of the scene.

"Here you go dear," the old woman finally gave Harry his change before pushing her gurney of food further down the train's narrow hall.

Harry took the galleons and placed them inside his robe's pocket. He slowly entered back into the compartment and sat back with a sigh. "Here you go," he murmured as he throws each one a chocolate frog.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked as he catches the sweet chow with one hand.

Harry shrugged with a shook of his head. He and Cho were never officially together and it ended the moment it started but he couldn't stop feeling hurt whenever he sees her with whoever new boyfriend she's got.

Hermione shot a warning look at Ron. It said it all: don't you dare bring Cho Chang up or else! So Ron shut his mouth as quickly as he opened it.

Sakura on the other hand simply shrugged uncomfortably in her seat as she took a bit off her frog's limb. What was she supposed to do? She just knew them and she had no idea to what they were signaling about.

00 00 00 00 00

The train-ride ended after a few more minutes and the students were just eager to get off the locomotive. They noisily dragged their luggage out, cheerfully saying 'Hi' to people they knew. The first years followed a grumpy loud voice that bellowed for them while the other years grabbed carriages with their friends.

"Hagrid!" Harry called out the gigantic, bushy-haired man who was calling all the first years. He struggled to hug him, his hands no where meeting each other at his back. "It's so good to see you again!"

Hermione and Ron hugged him next before exclaiming the same thing.

"Well, it's nice to see ye all too!" Hagrid asserted as he pats Harry's head like he was some little kid. "And oh! Who's yer little friend here?" he asked the moment he took sight of Sakura who was standing behind the Golden Trio.

Hermione said she could tag along if she wanted. And since she couldn't find the people she knew, she decided it wouldn't hurt if she did hang around. "Hi," she muttered shyly.

"Oh this is Sakura Kinomoto," Hermione introduced her. "She's also in Gryffindor, 6th Year. I was honestly surprised I didn't knew her!" it came out like a machine gun's bullet that Ron and Harry had to roll their eyes and give Sakura an ignore-her look.

"Nice to meet ye Sakura!" Hagrid exclaimed as he shook Sakura's hand.

Sakura was slightly taken aback by the strength but managed to stay standing. "N-Nice to meet you too," she stammered with an astounded look on her face.

Hagrid eventually let go of Sakura's hand and glanced at his back where the first year students had already gathered. "Well, I bet'er get goin'. See ye later in the feast," he told Harry and the others before turning his back.

"I guess we better get into a carriage," Hermione suggested before leading the way into one of the carriages that still had its door open. She was about to step a foot inside when something or _someone_ made her think twice about it.

Harry, Ron, and Sakura hurried to her side to see what was wrong.

"What's the matter 'Mione?" Harry interrogated the moment he was beside her. He also took a peek inside and smiled at whoever it was. "Are the other seats taken?" he asked which looked like the only the inside of the carriage afar.

"No," a man's voice replied when as if by cue, the moon shone through the other end's window. The man - or rather the boy in his 18 - had raven hair and sapphire eyes. He wore rimless glasses and looked, if not wiser, as wise as Hogwarts' Headmaster - Albus Dumbledor.

Sakura gasped slightly at the boy and smiled. "Eriol!" she exclaimed as she made her way to the front. "C'mon guys, I know him, we could take this carriage," she told the others before stepping inside first.

Harry and Ron stepped inside as well and took the seat opposite Sakura and Eriol. Hermione entered slightly blushing. Although fortunately for her it was too dark to be noticed.

"Guys, this is Eriol Hiiragizawa," Sakura introduced the wise looking boy to them the moment the door closed and carriage starting flying to Hogwarts. "7th Year, Ravenclaw."

Eriol bowed with a smile.

"And these are Ron Weasley," she continued as she gestures towards Ron. "Hermione Granger," she said when she turned to the unnoticeably blushing Gryffindor. "And of course, Harry Potter."

"So you're the famous Harry Potter," it was the second time somebody acknowledged him without the wailing of surprise. "It's my pleasure to finally meet you," he added before taking Harry's hand for a shake. He was acting more mature than he looked.

"N-Nice to meet you too," Harry stammered as he returns the shake. He was taken aback a little by the formality.

"So, have you seen my little descendant yet?" Eriol asked, turning to Sakura who shrugged at the so-called 'name'.

"No," she answered plain and simple. The bitterness was overflowing with every word.

Eriol grinned at her meaningfully. "Your aura's turning red," he whispered to her ear.

Sakura glared playfully before finding the right words to reply. "It's not my fault he's irascible," she told him. "Could we talk about anything else? I think they're beginning to feel out of place here… Right Harry?" she struggled to change the subject as she shot Harry a please-say-yes look.

"Y-Yes…" Harry stammered his response.

00 00 00 00 00

The ride was quiet for the last minutes and Eriol bid Sakura and the others goodbye when they got off Hogwarts. He said it has something to do about _Head Boy's Duty_. Hermione and Ron have prefect duties but their meeting wasn't scheduled until after the feast so they joined Harry and Sakura straight to the Great Hall, hoping not to bump into anyone _obnoxious_.

To their dismay, they ran into the very people they were avoiding a.k.a. Draco Malfoy and his dimwitted sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh no… _Malfoy_," Hermione sneered under gritted teeth. She somehow lost her voice at the carriage and it was the first time she spoke after their encounter with Hagrid at the train station.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Wonder Boy with his friends mudblood and weasel…" Draco taunted them with his award-winning smirk. "And who's your new friend? Huh, Potty?" he added when he noticed Sakura behind the Trio. "I say she's too pretty to be with you low-lives."

"Hands of her Malfoy!" Ron asserted, shoving the young Slytherin's hand when he extended it, aiming for Sakura's chin.

"Ooh… a little feisty are we?" Draco sneered at the redhead with a little chuckle. He was about to grab his wand and begin an early year duel when Dumbledor's voice echoed through the Great Hall.

"Everybody, please settle down," he said in his grumpy, commanding voice.

Harry and the others shot Draco a glare before they walked towards the Gryffindor table.

"Who was that?" Sakura whispered to Hermione amidst the headmaster's voice when they finally took their seats.

"He's name's Draco Malfoy," a red haired girl was the one who answered her as they turn their heads to look at the cocky - yet good-looking - Slytherin. She was tall but not lanky. A few freckles showed through her pale cheeks and she looked like a popular girl if not for the second hand robes. "An unbearable git if you ask me," she added. "By the way, I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Ron's sister?" Sakura questioned her with a smile as she watched her nod. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto," she introduced herself as well.

"What world were you living in these past few years?" twins that looked like Ron and Ginny interrogated teasingly at the same time.

Sakura grinned. "I prefer minding my own business," she replied like she did when Hermione asked her on the train. "Fred, George," she added, pointing out that the two were least likely to be missed, considering their reputation.

The sorting ceremony begun after a few minutes and the Gryffindors clapped whenever a new member is added to their House. The other houses did the same.

"Rae Meiling," McGonagall's voice echoed as a girl with long black hair and ruby eyes walked towards the sorting hat and placed it on.

"That's the girl I was telling you about earlier," Harry interjected, referring to the girl being sorted.

After a few minutes of thinking, the sorting hat finally made its decision and shouted. "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table clapped and shouted as the new girl walked towards the noisy table. Harry and Ron on the other hand gaped at what happened. Until then, they were pretty sure the girl would end up in Slytherin.

"I can't believe it," Ron whimpered under his breath. "The cocky girl's a Gryffindor!"

"I told you she couldn't be _that_ bad," Hermione pointed out how she was right.

Harry was about to argue when Dumbledor's voice silenced everyone again. He reminded them how the Forbidden Forest is still out of bounds and how sneaking out at night is punishable… yada… yada… yada… He took a deep breath before he formally opened the year for everyone.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" he shouted. "Let the feast begin!"

* * *

**Okay… maybe that sucked so I'm sorry if you all hated it. I think Madison/Tomoyo is a little out of character but I'll try to keep some of her Tomoyo-ish promise! Anyway, please review! If I get enough maybe I'll update sooner… thanks! This is my first crossover fic so please go easy on me… **


End file.
